Aroma a rosas
by Zio Takumi
Summary: Nanami ha notado que su esposo últimamente la ignora. Ya no cocina, ni la besa o duerme con ella. ¿Será que hizo algo mal? ¿Por qué Tomoe ha decidido ignorarla así de repente? ¿Acaso ya no la ama?


**DISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Julietta Suzuki. Únicamente el fic es de mi entera propiedad, no se aceptan adaptaciones y/o plagios. Muchas gracias.**

 **SUMMARY** **: Nanami ha notado que su esposo últimamente la ignora. Ya no cocina, ni la besa o duerme con ella. ¿Será que hizo algo mal? ¿Por qué Tomoe ha decidido ignorarla así de repente? ¿Acaso ya no la ama?**

 **Aroma a rosas**

Había algo distinto en el ambiente, algo que había cambiado y la incomodaba notablemente. Sí, su esposo la ignoraba desde hacía tiempo.

Ahora se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras se observaba frente a un espejo, como viéndose y al mismo tiempo sin quererse ver. Estaba allí, de pie, mientras le daba vuelta tras vuelta al asunto. Recorrió la pequeña casa con la mirada, desde la cama que hacía tiempo no compartían hasta la cuna del bebé que ahora se encontraba en la cocina. De alguna manera se habían distanciado y eso dolía, mucho a decir verdad. Intentó rememorar el momento en que todo cambió, pero la verdad es que no tenía una fecha o tiempo estimados. Podría haber sido hace un mes o una semana y ella no notaría la diferencia. Solo sabía que desde que fueron a la playa junto al bebé todo había ido de mal en peor.

Sí, era un día soleado y caluroso, perfecto para ir a la playa y el joven matrimonio no dudó en hacer los bolsos e ir a pasar una tarde en familia a la orilla del mar. Y en algún punto algo salió mal, se empezaron a escuchar gritos justo cuando ella había logrado dormir a su inquieto hijo y lo había dejado en su pequeña silla de dormir, de esas que se utilizaban para colocar a los bebés en el auto cómodamente.

La gente empezó a voltear intentando ver de dónde provenían los gritos que eran cada vez menos frecuentes y se perdían con el viento del mar. Su esposo fue el primero en notar que aquella voz pedía ayuda con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza o mejor dicho de aire, ya que quien gritaba, efectivamente, se estaba ahogando.

Era una niña de no más de once años que se había alejado demasiado de la orilla, una ola se encargó de sacarle su flotador y de arrastrarla mar adentro. Imposibilitándola de lograr alcanzar el suelo arenoso bajo sus pies. La marea se la llevaba y las olas no hacían más que hundirla e intentar tragársela. Entonces, notando el verdadero peligro, se dispuso a gritar durante los pocos segundos de tregua que el mar le otorgaba.

Sonó un último grito ahogado y se hizo el silencio en toda la playa. Los niños dejaron de jugar y los adultos de cuchichear. Nadie movía un músculo, ni siquiera el guardavidas que seguía shockeado ante la situación. Su instinto de madre actuó primero y, sin preguntarle a su marido, se quitó las sandalias y nadó mar adentro. Pudo escuchar aún por debajo del agua como su esposo le gritaba que estaba loca, que volviese inmediatamente a la orilla; la desesperación se notaba en su voz. Hizo caso omiso y se concentró en encontrar a la joven que probablemente estaría inconsciente debajo del agua.

Su mano rozó algo suave y tibio, hundió más la mano y palpó algo de cabello. La niña había sido encontrada rápidamente para su suerte. La sacó a la superficie para que pudiese respirar y una sombra se posó sobre ambas, al alzar la vista vio una ola gigantesca aproximarse. Cerró los ojos y cubrió el cuerpo de la joven con el suyo y sintió que la ola se las tragaba.

Un momento después ambas estaban en la orilla, se las quedaron viendo con cara de asombro y se dispusieron a intentar reanimar a la niña inconsciente. Ella estaba bien pero nadie dijo gracias, podría haberse ofendido pero la buena acción fue una recompensa más que suficiente.

Y ahora, regresando a la realidad, notó que a partir de ahí todo cambió. De manera bastante desagradable, casi pareciera que se estaban divorciando. Tomoe ya no dormía con ella sino en el sofá. Tampoco la dejaba cargar al niño o alimentarlo con su pecho, tal vez era porque cada vez que ella se levantaba a mitad de la noche para dormirlo o darle de comer era Tomoe el más rápido y quien se encontraba dándole biberón mientras lo mecía ¿Con qué necesidad? Si apenas tenía un mes y medio, ella podía amamantarlo perfectamente.

Luego notó que había dejado de cocinar para ambos, únicamente se preparaba su comida y preparaba los biberones de antemano para el niño. Después de eso, nada. Una o dos veces por semana lo veía encerrarse en su estudio por horas y horas, solamente salía para atender al bebé, él se llevaba toda su atención pero de lo contrario entonces podía pasarse toda la noche encerrado allí. Ella no entraba a ese cuarto, ni siquiera para limpiar, era parte de la privacidad y lugar de trabajo de su esposo por lo que le dejaba ese rincón de la casa para tener su propio refugio de hombre o algo por el estilo, además de que generalmente solía cerrar la puerta con llave al entrar y salir.

¿Y los besos? No se habían besado ni una sola vez desde entonces, no le correspondía ni un solo beso que ella intentase darle. Vale, ¿Pero y los saludos? Ni le daba las buenas noches, tampoco le avisaba si llegaba o se iba a trabajar. Estaba completamente a solas con el bebé hasta que él volvía y se encargaba de dormirlo, cambiarlo y demás; estaba encerrada.

Eso era todo, si no cambiaba y comenzaba a darle algo más de atención, si no le decía qué demonios le pasaba entonces lo haría oficial: pediría el divorcio. Claro, pues si ya no la amaba entonces no tenía caso vivir con ella durante otros cincuenta años. Mejor que se fuese ahora y la dejase vivir en paz. Estaba por romper a llorar de tanta impotencia, realmente quería saber qué le había sucedido a aquel hombre que solía tratarla dulcemente y siempre le miraba con amor. Extrañaba esas muestras de afecto y tener un hijo recién nacido la estresaba más de lo normal.

Entonces se oyó el sonido de una llave entrando en el cerrojo de la puerta y vio al picaporte girarse. Su esposo entró a la casa, dejó su saco al costado de la puerta. Esta vez su cara denotaba más cansancio de lo normal. No se molestó en saludarlo, había sido ignorada suficiente tiempo. Sin embargo, esta vez algo cambió: la saludó. No fue de manera directa, es decir, no le dio un beso o miró a los ojos pero al menos dijo un _"ya llegué, cariño"_ al aire. Eso era un avance.

Lo vio verificar que el niño siguiese dormido y se dirigió a su estudio nuevamente, esta vez olvidó cerrar la puerta por lo que únicamente la inclinó para que aparentase estar cerrada. Desde ese pequeño espacio, aún de lejos, pudo reconocer varios papeles tirados en el suelo hechos revoltijos, algunas tazas de café sucias y una que otra calculadora con los cálculos de los impuestos tanto de la casa como de la empresa; nada nuevo a excepción de que él solía ser más ordenado que cualquiera. Había mucho silencio en la casa así que, aprovechando que había dejado la puerta abierta, se decidió a hablar con él.

No alcanzó a decir una sola palabra, ni siquiera pudo entreabrir los labios cuando vio un pequeño rincón en el cuarto que la dejó estática. Su esposo se encontraba inclinado frente a un pequeño cuadro que tenía una foto de ella misma mientras sonreía sosteniendo al recién nacido. El marco estaba rodeado con flores frescas y otras marchitas estaban tiradas a un costado, como si las hubiese cambiado cada día. Había un incienso encendido sobre la pequeña mesita donde se encontraban el cuadro y las flores. Entonces oyó a su esposo hablar:

—Hay olor a rosas. De nuevo siento que la casa huele a rosas…

¿Cuál era el problema?

Que los muertos huelen a rosas…

 **FIN**

 **¡Hola! Les dije que volvería pronto y cumplí. Ufff, se ve que terminar las clases me ha traído inspiración nuevamente.**

 **La verdad es que este fic fue inspirado en una cosa que me dijo mi mamá hace un par de meses. Yo había salido de la ducha y se me ocurrió, por azares del destino, ponerme una crema que olía a rosas y cuando pasé al lado de ella me dijo: Hueles a rosas, cada vez que te acercas huelo rosas.**

 **Yo le contesté que son los muertos quienes huelen a rosas. Nos miramos un rato y después reímos. Pero sí, ese pequeño diálogo me hizo pensar en una trama donde se vea implementado este mito del Norte de mi país (Argentina) y bueno, ¿Por qué no? Era algo innovador en cierta medida.**

 **Espero y les haya gustado, realmente disfruté hacer este fanfic. Déjenme reviews o sigan mi perfil para más historias así, ¡Los amooo!**

 **Posdata** **: Por si no se dieron cuenta, Nanami murió ahogada tras venir esa ola inmensa. Bye, bye.**


End file.
